The Wretch
by SleeplessDreaming
Summary: A short story I created for school


This is a really old story I made up for a school project. Its pretty cool if you like werewolfs!

* * *

The Wretch

**Chapter 1: A Day at the Office**

The man laughed to himself. He was firing one of his employees which you could say was his hobby.

"You bastard, how could you do this to me? I have worked here for ten years," the young man cried with anger. His long sandy hair covered his eyes as he thrashed his arms in the air. "Why?" he questioned pleading.

"Because I can," the older man chuckled, his lumps of fat jiggling as he laughed and laughed, his last group of thinning hair swishing in the air. "Fool, you're only thirty," he pointed his finger at the younger man. "You don't know what it's like. When you're older, you'll know how fun it is to be cruel." The older man burst our laughing his face turning red and his fat sloshing to and fro.

In a fury, the younger man shrieked at him. "What comes around goes around old man." He glared at him, his blue eyes sparking in the light. He turned on his heels and stormed out the door as he clutched the small silver pendant hanging around his neck. He mumbled, "Old man, you won't be laughing when I've done with you. Horace Green, it will be a bad life for you."

Horace stared out of the room, tears of laughter streaming down his face. He got up and poured himself a scotch on the rocks as he looked out over the city through his window. The man he had just fired was Carter James, a handsome man. He had worked at the company as an artist, well, like all of the people in the company did. Although he may have been a good artist Horace fired him because he couldn't afford him anymore. Of course Horace couldn't stand most of his employees though. He thought they were disposable.

Unlike Carter, Horace was an ugly old man, with lumps upon lumps of fat, and his brown eyes almost seemed black. Horace was a millionaire. He was waited on hand and foot. He made his fortune by creating a small art business that grew into the thirty floor building with animators working around the clock. Some say he made a pact with the devil. And, that is why he enjoyed being mean. Others say he was born like that. But whatever the case, the outcome was the same.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hook, Line and Sinker**

It had been a couple of weeks since Horace had seen Carter. And, today he wasn't feeling particularly in a good mood. Although some could say he was never in a good mood. As the clock struck 8:00 p.m. he breathed a sigh of relief as he put on his coat and fedora. He slowly walked to the elevator. A couple minutes later he reached the first floor. As he came out of the elevator he stretched his short stubby arms and walked out the door into the cold crisp air. As he reached the sidewalk, his cell phone buzzed. He scrounged around in his pocket and picked it up. He looked at the phone and realized that it was a text message. He read it slowly. The message said,

"Sir, we have received a plasma T.V. The address on the box is your address, so we conclude that it is your T.V. We would like you to come down and pick it up. Our company is on the corner of Iron Street and Mulberry Street. We are open now but after tonight we are closing down for a week. We can't hold it for very long sir."

Horace stepped into his white limousine and smiled to himself as he called to the driver, "Go to the corner of Iron and Mulberry Street quickly."

The driver looked back and smiled with rotting teeth and a golden tooth that shone in the light. The driver turned around and started the car. Horace raised an eyebrow. This was not his usual driver, but then erased the thought from his mind.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Walk in the Park (not really)**

Horace got to the location and stepped out of the car. But as soon as he did the car zoomed off, almost burning rubber. As he looked around all he could see was an old broken-down building with a half broken sign covered in graffiti saying Loser Corp. Horace sighed and started yelling out in a tantrum. And then, he did what any man would do. He started to walk back to his office, even though he was about five miles away from it in the middle of nowhere.

Horace read on his watch that it had been about half an hour since he had started this crusade back to civilization. He looked around and he seemed to be on a road in the middle of the woods. He heard some bushes rustling and he looked over. He couldn't see anything so he sighed and just thought it was a squirrel. As he continued walking again the moon shone brightly. It was full and eerily glowing through the trees. He heard another rustling in the bushes and started to get a little angry.

"If you're a human, this is not funny," he cried. "And if you're some happy sappy woodland creature bug off!"

He heard a growl then. His face turned a little flush as he saw the outline of the creature. It was tall and muscular. Almost seven feet, he guessed. The creature was of sandy brown colour and his eyes were piercing yellow with slits that you could fit paper through. The creature licked his lips as his fangs shone in the moonlight. Horace breathed a deep breath not believing that this could be real. The creature lunged forward, its arms extending as it wrapped onto his skin pushing into the flesh making him bleed.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hopelessly Ever- After**

The next morning two cops were patrolling the area. What they saw was a grizzly sight. There was Horace, well, pieces of him scattered everywhere. Blood stained the grass, and on the bark of an old maple tree was written:

"I told you what comes around goes around."

The case file was placed in the back of the policeman's vault under 'unexplainable,' because they supposed no human could do what that beast had done.

**The End.**

* * *

Written by Rei 


End file.
